Junior North Vision Song Contest 5
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country and the kids jury awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "If I ever grow up" |nex = 6 |pre = 4 }} The''' Junior North Vision Song Contest 5', often referred to as '''JNVSC 5' is the fifth edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in the Netherlands, after the victory of Aliyah in Romania. Location Amsterdam is the capital city and most populous city of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the Dutch capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands though it is not the seat of the Dutch government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 813,562 within the city-proper, 1,112,165 in the urban region and 1,575,263 in the greater metropolitan area. The city itself, contrary to the Dutch national institute of statistics, calculates the number of inhabitants in the greater metropolitan area to be 2,332,773. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. It comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam Arena (officially stylised as Amsterdam ArenA) is a stadium in Amsterdam, Netherlands. It is the largest stadium in the country and it was built from 1993 to 1996 at a cost of €140 million, and was officially opened on 14 August 1996. It has been used for association football, American football, concerts, and other events. The stadium has a retractable roof combined with a grass surface. It has a capacity of 53,052 seats during football matches and 68,000 seats during concerts if a centre-stage setup is used (the stage in the middle of the pitch); for end-stage concerts, the capacity is 50,000, and for concerts where the stage is located in the east side of the stadium, the capacity is 35,000. It held UEFA five-star stadium status which was superseded by a new system of classification. On 15 May 2013, the Amsterdam Arena hosted the 2013 UEFA Europa League Final between S.L. Benfica and Chelsea F.C., in which the match was won by the English side. Logo & Slogan On December 22 the official theme for the fifth Junior North Vision Song Contest was revealed. It consists of various Lego stones and toys that represent the childhood and was published under the slogan "Build the future!" Participating countries Other nations * : On December 18, CyBC confirmed its withdrawal. A lack of interest and financial difficulties were the reasons. * : On December 17, M1 decided to withdraw due to low interest in the contest. * : On December 21, RTÉ was forced to withdrew due the fact of missing the confirmation deadline. * : On December 21, C1R was forced to withdrew due the fact of missing the confirmation deadline. * : On December 20, the broadcaster withdrew due to poor results. * : On December 21, NTU was forced to withdrew due the fact of missing the confirmation deadline. * : On December 21, BBC was forced to withdrew due the fact of missing the confirmation deadline. Category:JNVSC editions